The Betrayal (ChanBaek Vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Kepercayaan merupakan pondasi dalam suatu hubungan. Byun Baekhyun percaya pada kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya, suatu pengakuan dengan telak mengakibatkan suatu 'PENGKHIANATAN.' (ChanBaek). YAOI / Shounen-ai. Oneshot. Don't like! Don't read! Don't be a silent readers, please. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan, ya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Betrayal**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Genre: YAOI / Shounen-ai, Romance, dan Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!** **!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya,** **namun** **fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. T** **et** **api cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan** **menyikiti** **perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Kepercayaan merupakan sebuah pondasi dalam sebuah hubungan. Byun Baekhyun percaya pada kekasihny** **a, Park Chanyeol** **. Namun sebuah pengakuan telak mengakibatkan sebuah** _ **PENGKHIANATAN**_ **.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi petasan alami yang dihasilkan langit malam itu menandakan bahwa cuaca malam itu sedang tidak bersahabat. Air yang senantiasa menemani bunyi-bunyi keras itu tidak juga reda, malah semakin deras setiap detiknya. Hawa dingin yang dihasilkan pun mampu membuat lelaki manis yang sedang bergelung di bawah selimutnya menggigil kedinginan. Padahal penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan.

Byun Baekhyun—nama lelaki manis itu—masih senantiasa membuka matanya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, ia sedang menunggu seseorang pulang. Park Chanyeol—kekasihnya—bilang ia akan pulang telat karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan di kampusnya, dan Chanyeol pun bilang kalau ia akan sampai rumah sebelum pukul delapan malam. Tetapi faktanya, Chanyeol belum juga sampai di rumah meski malam sudah semakin larut.

Baekhyun khawatir. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol. _Well_ , siapa yang tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi di luar sana, _iya kan?_

Alunan lagu yang berasal dari boyband SuperJunior _ **—**_ Storm _ **—**_ melantun indah di ponsel Baekhyun, menyadarkan sang pemilik ponsel dari lamunan sesaatnya tentang sang kekasih. Lelaki manis itu melirik ponselnya dan tersenyum saat sang kekasihlah yang menghubunginya. Ia bergegas bangun dari acara bergelungnya di dalam selimut dan segera menjawab telepon sang kekasih.

" _Yeobose_ —" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, sosok di seberang sana sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

" _Baekhyun-ah._ _"_

" _Ne, Yeol._ "

" _Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Hujannya sangat deras dan tiba-tiba saja mobilku mogok, jadi aku akan menginap di rumah temanku,"_ ucap Chanyeol.

"Rumah teman? Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Kyungsoo_ _."_

Baekhyun merasakan ada batu besar yang memaksa masuk ke tenggorokannya, menyebabkan dirinya merasa sulit bernapas saat mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika nama itu yang akan disebut oleh kekasihnya. Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?

" _Baekhyun-ah_ _,"_ panggil Chanyeol setelah tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau hati-hati di sana. Tetapi, kau sudah makan, _kan_?"

" _Sudah, sayang,_ _Kyungsoo_ _yang memasak untukku tadi."_

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Yeollie."

 _ **TUT TUT TUT**_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Baekhyun memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto sang kekasih dan dirinya yang sedang berpose lucu. Chanyeol yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tangan kiri mencubit pipi kanannya, sementara dirinya berpose dengan menggembungkan kedua pipi seraya mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya pada Chanyeol. Uh, pose yang bagus.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat _wallpaper_ yang ada di layar ponselnya, namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia menghela napas kecewa. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Koridor yang sekarang Baekhyun lewati masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Mungkin karena cuaca yang masih terasa dingin akibat hujan semalam ditambah jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi menyebabkan orang-orang di luar sana masih betah bergelung di bawah selimut hangat masing-masing.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok lelaki cantik yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia lantas membuka suaranya untuk memanggil nama dari lelaki cantik itu yang menyebabkan sang lelaki cantik tersentak karena terkejut.

Lelaki cantik dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu menoleh dengan kesal ketika mendengar suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga di pagi hari dan matanya langsung melotot marah saat tahu siapa yang sudah membuat telinganya berdengung sakit.

Luhan mendengus seraya mengembalikan arah kepalanya pada posisi semula dan berpura-pura marah pada Baekhyun. Tapi, hei! Ia memang kesal karena kelakuan Baekhyun tadi.

" _Hyung_ , kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah dirinya sudah berdiri di samping Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Merasa terabaikan, Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

" _Hyung_ _ **,**_ kau sedang apa di sini?"

Walaupun masih mengibarkan bendera perang dalam hatinya, pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"Sedang berdiri."

Baekhyun melongo mendengar jawaban Luhan. Hei! Ia tahu kalau Luhan sedang berdiri, tetapi bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan. Apa _hyung_ yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya ini tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari pertanyaannya?

" _Hyung_ , bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaanku."

"Apa? Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan, kan? Aku menjawab dengan benar dan kedua matamu itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau aku sedang berdiri," jawab Luhan masih dengan nada ketusnya.

Baekhyun kembali melongo mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut cerewet Luhan. Apa-apaan hyung-nya ini?

"YA! _Hyung_! Aku juga tahu kalau kau sedang berdiri, tapi maksudku apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelas Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit emosi.

Luhan mendengus. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi ikut-ikutan emosi?

"Aku hanya menjawab apa yang kau pertanyakan, pendek," ucap Luhan sadis.

"Kau bertanya aku sedang apa, dan kujawab jika aku sedang berdiri. Tidak ada yang salah kan dengan jawabanku?" lanjut Luhan.

"Kecuali jika kau bertanya " _Hyung_ , mengapa kau berdiri di depan kelas Sehun?" dan aku akan menjawab kalau aku sedang menunggu si albino itu."

Oh baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan hal yang satu itu. _Hyung_ -nya ini akan menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya dan akan menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat itu juga. Seperti pertanyaannya tadi. Jadi lain kali, jika ingin bertanya sesuatu pada lelaki cantik bernama Luhan itu langsung pada inti pertanyaannya jika tidak ingin berakhir konyol seperti yang dialami Baekhyun. Terkadang Baekhyun heran, sebenarnya _hyung_ -nya itu bodoh atau apa? Harusnya Luhan paham kalau sebuah pertanyaan tidak harus dipertanyakan langsung pada intinya, karena tidak jarang ada maksud tertentu di dalam pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang. Intinya, Baekhyun harus lebih teliti lagi jika ingin bertanya sesuatu pada lelaki cantik penyuka rusa itu.

"Ya, baiklah, pertanyaanku salah _hyung_ , maaf."

Setelahnya keheningan tampak menyapa keduanya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan membuka suaranya untuk memanggil lelaki manis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

" _Ne_ , _hyung_ …" sahut Baekhyun pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Luhan sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran saat mendengar Luhan kembali memanggil namanya. Kenapa Luhan terus memanggil namanya padahal ia sudah menjawab panggilannya, terlebih lagi lelaki cantic itu ada di sampingnya. Apa _hyung_ -nya itu berpikir kalau ia sudah tuli?

Meski rasa heran masih menggelayuti pikirannya saat ini, Baekhyun tetap merespon panggilan Luhan dengan baik.

" _Ne, hyung._ "

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit heran mendengar Luhan kembali memanggil namanya. Huh? Apa-apaan _hyung_ -nya ini? Kenapa ia jadi bertingkah aneh seperti itu? Sambil menahan kesal, Baekhyun kembali menjawab panggilan Luhan dengan —berusaha—lembut.

" _Ne, hyung_ , ada apa?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Luhan berteriak tepat di telinga sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak. Tubuhnya berjengit ke belakang, terkejut bukan main karena suara Luhan yang sangat keras menyapa telinganya. Lelaki manis itu yakin—bahkan sangat yakin—kalau bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Luhan tadi. Tetapi orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sekitar mereka juga terkejut, terbukti dari beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran maupun marah. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak marah jika pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada yang membuat keributan dengan cara teriak-teriak?

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tajam sosok Luhan yang sekarang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Itu pembalasanku," ucap Luhan masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Pembalasan apa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Karena tadi kau sudah membuat telingaku berdengung saat kau memanggil namaku dengan cara berteriak," jawab Luhan tidak acuh.

"YA! Aku bahkan memanggil namamu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, _hyung_ , tidak seperti kau yang berteriak tepat di telingaku!" balas Baekhyun kesal. Telinganya benar-benar sakit.

"Hahahaha. Terserah apa katamu, Baek, yang penting dendam telingaku sudah terbalaskan," kata Luhan seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun dan melenggang masuk ke kelas Sehun ketika sosok yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

Baekhyun mendesis seraya memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk meredakan emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Lelaki manis bertubuh mungil itu sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Luhan yang seperti itu. Luhan yang cerewet, berisik, tidak bisa diam, dan Luhan yang mendapatkan kekasih—sialnya—yang juga memiliki tingkah laku sama sepertinya. Ia harus benar-benar bersabar jika sudah bersama Luhan dan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah mengikuti tiga mata kuliah hari ini, tersisa empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum mata kuliah terakhir dimulai. Selama menunggu, lelaki manis itu memutuskan untuk ke kantin. Mengisi perutnya yang sudah minta diisi sejak mata kuliah kedua berlangsung.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat duduk favoritnya—tempat duduk yang bisa membuatnya melihat seluruh isi kantin—dan segera memesan makanan kesukaannya. Nasi dengan lauk ayam goreng pedas ditambah dengan jus stroberi dingin yang segar. Oh, Baekhyun jadi semakin lapar ketika memikirkan menu makannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan membuka aplikasi pesan karena ada beberapa pesan yang diterimanya. Bibir tipis lelaki manis bermarga Byun itu langsung menggerutu tidak jelas saat pesan yang diterimanya ternyata dari operator yang memberitahukan padanya kalua paket internetnya sudah akan berakhir besok. Dengan kesal Baekhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, masih dengan bibir yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

Pesanannya datang. Setelah melemparkan senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan tersebut, Baekhyun bergegas menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Tetapi, disuapan kelima Baekhyun harus menghentikan makannya ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenali—yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada—dengan sosok lain yang juga tidak asing untuknya. Baekhyun baru ingat kalau kekasihnya tidak pulang semalam dan belum memberi kabar padanya setelah ia melihat kalau ternyata kekasihnya itu sedang bersama Kyungsoo, teman masa kecil kekasihnya sekaligus mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

Suasana kantin yang sepi memudahkan Baekhyun mendengar apa saja yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tidak jarang juga Baekhyun mendengar gelak tawa keduanya yang begitu keras. Baekhyun terdiam. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Nafsu makannya pun jadi hilang entah ke mana. Ia tahu, Chanyeol memang masih berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Apalagi ketika telinganya mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan untuk Kyungsoo, kalimat yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya.

' _Aku memang masih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ah…'_

Baekhyun bergegas bangun dari duduknya, meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja yang tadi digunakannya dan mengabaikan makanan serta minuman yang baru sedikit dikonsumsi olehnya, padahal ia belum makan dari semalam karena menunggu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air yang dengan lancang keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan makian orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ditabrak olehnya. Ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit di hatinya tidak sebanding dengan makian yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah taman yang terletak di halaman belakang kampuslah yang menjadi tempat Baekhyun berada sekarang. Tempat yang memang selalu ia kunjungi jika perasaannya sedang kacau atau ketika ia sedang ingin menyendiri.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar yang rindang dengan punggung menyandar pada batang pohon besar itu. Ia lantas menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Ia berusaha menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, karena pada akhirnya isakan itu berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Biarlah, Baekhyun hanya ingin menangis hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang bertugas menyinari bumi dengan cahaya panasnya telah kembali ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh sang bulan yang tidak pernah bosan memberikan cahaya terangnya untuk menyinari warna langit yang gelap. Sang bintang pun tidak ingin kalah dengan sang bulan. Memberikan cahaya indahnya—walau tidak seindah bulan—dan menemani sang bulan hingga pagi menjelang. Sang bintang itu setia, pikir Baekhyun

Baekhyun melangkah pelan dengan kepala yang sesekali mendongak ke atas. Ia sangat suka ketika bintang menemani bulan. Baekhyun berpikir, bintang tidak akan mengkhianati bulan karena bintang selalu setia menemani bulan hingga akhir. Ya, hingga akhir. Namun sayangnya, hal itu hanya berlaku untuk benda luar angkasa. Tidak untuk hubungannya bersama Chanyeol.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun Baekhyun masih berada di luar apartemennya—apartemen Chanyeol sebenarnya. Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali mengiriminya pesan, menanyakan kenapa dirinya belum juga sampai apartemen padahal jam kuliahnya sudah berakhir sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol, tetapi ia memilih mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di apartemennya. Chanyeol itu kekasihnya, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Baekhyun segera memasukkan _password_ dan melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak penyimpanan sepatu. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat ketika masuk ke kamarnya adalah kondisi kamarnya yang cukup berantakan dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Lelaki manis itu mengernyit. Sejak kapan kekasihnya itu suka suasana yang seperti ini? Lalu, ke mana sosok kekasihnya?

Merasa tidak menemukan kehadiran sang kekasih di dalam kamar, Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum kedua matanya menangkap pergerakan yang terjadi pada pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan memunculkan sosok sang kekasih dengan piyama berwarna biru bermotif coretan abstrak dengan handuk yang sedang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Kekasihnya baru selesai mandi, pasti wangi. Baekhyun juga sangat suka aroma shampo yang Chanyeol gunakan.

"Chanyeollie..." panggil Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menerima pelukan yang akan diberikan Baekhyun untuknya. Lelaki jangkung itu sangat ingat dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Baekhyun akan menghambur ke pelukannya ketika melihat ia selesai mandi. Benar saja, beberapa detik setelahnya tubuh mungil sang kekasih sudah berada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hei! Apa kau begitu merindukanku, Baek?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan godaan Chanyeol dan masih setia memeluk lelaki jangkung itu dengan erat. Chanyeol benar, ia memang merindukannya.

Pelukan yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada tubuh Chanyeol berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya lelaki manis itu melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas, menyebabkan kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menyisir rambut Chanyeol yang basah dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, menggapai tangan Baekhyun yang berada di rambutnya lalu membawanya ke depan bibir tebalnya dan mengecupnya.

"Belum, Baek," jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"Belum, ya? Baiklah, kau ingin aku memasak apa untuk makan malam kali ini?"

"Aku ingin sup daging pedas dan teh jahe sebagai pendampingnya, Baek, tubuhku sedikit bermasalah karena kehujanan kemarin."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar Chanyeol kehujanan. Sementara Chanyeol yang melihat mata Baekhyun membesar melebihi batas normal hanya bisa terkekeh. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, kenapa Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan ketika berekspresi seperti itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Jangan khawatir," kata Chanyeol lembut. Ia tidak mau kekasihnya ini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memasak sekarang dank au harus beristirahat selama menunggu masakannya matang!" perintah Baekhyun telak.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun anggukkan yang dilakukan kepalanya sudah memberikan tanda pada Baekhyun kalau ia akan menuruti perintahnya.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam waktu yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk memasak. Setelah semuanya selesai, lelaki berparas manis itu segera menata makanan dan minuman yang sudah dibuatnya di meja makan sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil kekasihnya. Ketika sampai di dalam kamarnya, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang tertidur pulas. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Tetapi, mengingat lelaki jangkung itu belum makan ditambah kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak stabil, Baekhyun terpaksa mengguncang pelan bahu Chanyeol, berusaha membangunkan sang kekasih.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakai cara yang paling ampuh dalam hal membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun berjongkok guna menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Chanyeol. Kedua matanya menatap dalam wajah tampan kekasihnya sebelum bibir tipis berwarna merah muda miliknya menyentuh bibir tebal lelaki tampan yang sudah mengisi penuh semua ruang di hatinya.

Baekhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol, tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun terhadap bibir yang sedang dikecupnya. Percaya atau tidak, jika Chanyeol sedang berpura-pura tidur maka lelaki jangkung itu akan langsung memagut bibir sang kekasih dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tetapi hampir—kurang lebih—satu menit Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol, lelaki berparas tampan itu tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Hei! Baekhyun hanya fokus pada bibir yang sedang dikecupnya, tidak fokus pada mata sang kekasih yang sekarang sedang menatapnya intens.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun—yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut—dan beralih mengecup ujung hidung lelaki mungilnya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Aku sudah bangun ketika kau baru saja mengecup bibirku, Baek. Kau saja yang terlalu fokus pada bibir seksiku hingga tidak menyadari jika aku menatapmu sejak tadi," jawab Chanyeol seraya mengedipkan satu matanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona. Ia merasa malu pada Chanyeol. Malu ketika dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mengecup bibir lelaki jangkung itu, dan kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur, ia sangat menikmati moment yang baru saja ia buat dengan Chanyeol.

"Akh!"

Suara ringisan yang berasal dari mulut Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan rasa malu Baekhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol meringis seperti tadi. Gerak tangan Baekhyun yang begitu cepat telak mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras. Tangan Baekhyun memang lentik, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk melakukan hal itu. Ingat! Walaupun tubuh Baekhyun mungil—atau semuanya memang mungil—Baekhyun tetaplah seorang lelaki. Memiliki kekuatan lebih besar daripada seorang gadis.

Baekhyun bangun dari jongkoknya setelah puas membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Sementara Chanyeol sedang mengelus-elus bekas cubitan Baekhyun pada pinggangnya.

"Bangunlah! Makanan sudah siap," suruh Baekhyun seraya berlalu menuju dapur.

Chanyeol bergegas bangun dari tidurnya dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara mereka karena Chanyeol selalu mengajarkan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak berbicara ketika makan. Baekhyun akan berbicara ketika makan jika Chanyeol sendiri yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan makanannya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja masih tersisa sedikit nasi di atas piring Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat makanan Baekhyun yang masih tersisa.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Yeol," jawab Baekhyun seraya membawa piring dan gelas menuju tempat pencucian. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemennya. Di mana sosok Chanyeol sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas karpet berbulu dengan gambar kepala panda yang sangat menggemaskan. Di tangan kanan Baekhyun terdapat piring berisi buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong-potong.

Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol dan menatap sebentar acara televisi yang sedang Chanyeol tonton. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol seraya tangannya mengambil garpu yang terdapat pada piring buah dan menusukkan garpu itu pada buah yang sudah ia siapkan.

Baekhyun membawa potongan buah naga ke depan mulut Chanyeol dan lelaki jangkung itu dengan sigap langsung menerima suapan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun masih terus menyuapkan potongan-potongan buah itu ke mulut Chanyeol—tidak peduli walaupun buah itu masih berada di mulut Chanyeol (belum selesai dikunyah)—sampai pada potongan buah yang kedua belas, Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangan Baekhyun—yang hendak menyuapkan kembali buah itu pada mulutnya—dan mengarahkan garpu berisi potongan buah semangka itu ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menerima suapan yang diberikan Chanyeol—walaupun menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Baekhyun kembali akan menyuapi potongan-potongan buah itu pada Chanyeol, namun lelaki jangkung itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata jika ia sudah kenyang. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan memilih diam di samping Chanyeol.

Hening beberapa menit, sebelum suara lembut Baekhyun masuk ke indera pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Hmm…" gumam Chanyeol menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tahu jika seekor hewan bisa lebih setia pada pasangannya daripada seorang manusia?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menusuk-nusuk potongan buah—dengan garpu—yang ada di depannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ajukan padanya.

"Memangnya ada seekor hewan yang lebih setia pada pasangannya daripada seorang manusia?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mantap sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Bisa berikan salah satu contohnya padaku, Baek?" pinta Chanyeol, masih dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Serigala," jawab Baekhyun.

"Serigala dikenal sebagai hewan berdarah dingin, tetapi serigala sebenarnya bersikap hangat pada pasangan mereka. Dikenal sebagai pemburu yang handal, serigala adalah hewan yang berkomitmen untuk _monogami_ (pasangan satu pria dan satu wanita). Mereka akan membangun keluarga yang berisi pejantan, betina dan anak-anak mereka," lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia baru tahu jika di balik wajahnya yang mengerikan ternyata serigala termasuk hewan yang setia pada pasangannya.

"Apa masih ada hewan lain yang setia pada pasangannya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Buaya," jawabnya.

"Buaya?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Buaya juga menganut _monogami_. 70% buaya betina selalu memilih pasangan yang sama setiap kali musim perkawinan tiba. Padahal mereka memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk memilih pasangan baru."

Chanyeol kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan kedua dari Baekhyun tentang hewan yang setia pada pasangannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan melintas di dalam kepalanya membuat lelaki kelahiran November itu langsung menanyakannya pada sosok sang kekasih—selaku pemberi penjelasan tentang hal yang saat itu mereka bahas.

"Lalu, kenapa ada istilah _buaya darat_ untuk lelaki brengsek jika faktanya seekor buaya adalah hewan yang setia?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar kemudian membawa kedua matanya untuk melirik ke atas seraya jari telunjuk sebelah kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya pelan. Pose berpikir khas seorang Byun Baekhyun yang selalu sukses membuat seorang Park Chanyeol gemas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ada istilah _buaya darat_ untuk lelaki brengsek…" jawab Baekhyun masih mempertahankan pose khas berpikirnya.

"Kasihan sekali buaya itu. Padahal mereka setia pada pasangannya, tetapi kenapa namanya dikait-kaitkan dengan lelaki brengsek?" lanjut Baekhyun seraya mengubah pose berpikirnya menjadi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia lantas berdecak kesal seraya menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

"Tapi, Yeol, mungkin saja karena sifat buaya yang kejam yang menyebabkan namanya jadi dikait-kaitkan dengan lelaki yang brengsek. Lelaki brengsek itu kejam, kan?" jawab dan tanya Baekhyun dengan polos sambil menatap mata tajam milik lelaki tampan yang berada di sampingnya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban polos yang terlontar dari bibir tipis milik kekasihnya.

Selanjutnya keheningan kembali terjadi setelah percakapan di antara keduanya selesai. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih setia dengan acaranya masing-masing. Chanyeol yang fokus pada acara televisi yang sedang ditontonnya dan Baekhyun fokus pada acara melamunnya, sebelum—

"Apa kau tahu?"—Baekhyun kembali berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, Baek?" jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Seekor hewan tidak memiliki perasaan dan akal kan? Maksudku tidak seperti seorang manusia yang diciptakan dengan sempurna oleh Tuhannya. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai seekor hewan bisa jauh lebih setia terhadap pasangannya dibanding seorang manusia?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Entah memang dirinya yang salah dengar atau tidak, tetapi suara Baekhyun kali ini jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, bahkan terdengar parau, seperti menahan tangis.

"Maksudmu, Baek?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya. Karena jujur, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Baekhyun bicarakan.

"Derajat manusia jauh lebih tinggi daripada seekor hewan. Itu berarti… seorang manusia yang tidak bisa setia pada pasangannya, memiliki derajat yang jauh lebih rendah daripada seekor hewan."

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah tampan kekasihnya. Chanyeol dibuat terkejut ketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang memerah dan airmata yang menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Ba—Baek..."

Chanyeol berniat menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di sana. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku mengantuk," kata Baekhyun.

"Maaf kalau perkataanku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu, Yeol…" lanjut Baekhyun tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamarnya dan juga kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Napasnya menjadi tidak teratur ketika telinganya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya.

' _Maaf kalau perkataanku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu, Yeol...'_ sebaris kalimat itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepala Chanyeol.

Apa mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja kondisi matanya yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya—lebih sembab dan memerah—karena semalam menangis di dalam kamarnya. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak segera masuk ke kamar ketika Baekhyun masih setia dengan acara menangisnya. Lelaki jangkung itu masuk ke kamar ketika Baekhyun sudah terlelap.

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun. Ia menatap aneh pada kedua mata sipit Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terlihat tidak baik-baik saja dan ia tidak bodoh untuk menebak hal apa yang sudah menyebabkan mata sipit sahabatnya ini menjadi aneh seperti itu. Ingin tahu Baekhyun akan berkata jujur atau tidak padanya, Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa dengan matamu?" tanyanya seraya mengelus pelan kedua sudut mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Luhan hanya dapat menghela napas pelan ketika lagi-lagi Baekhyun berbohong padanya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo ke kantin!" ajak Baekhyun ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya—lebih tepatnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan menjentikkan jarinya pada Sehun pertanda bahwa lelaki berkulit putih itu harus mengikutinya ke kantin bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun duduk di tempat favoritnya. Bedanya, sekarang ini di depannya terdapat dua sosok manusia yang bergender sama dengan karakter yang—hampir—sama pula. Berisik, tidak bisa diam, cerewet dan jahil.

Sehun sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap ketika Luhan dengan sengaja mengambil sendok yang sedang digunakannya untuk menyendok sup jamur yang berakhir sup itu sedikit tumpah di atas meja. Lelaki berkulit putih itu mengerang kesal saat Luhan mengganggu makan siangnya.

"Lulu, kenapa kau mengambil sendok supku?" tanya Sehun kesal sambil tangannya mengambil kembali sendok sup miliknya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan mendengus ketika mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang seperti itu. Ia kembali mengganggu acara makan Sehun. Kali ini bukan sendok supnya yang ia ambil, melainkan sumpit yang sedang Sehun gunakan untuk mengapit daging panggang yang dipesannya.

"YA! Luhan! Berhenti mengganggu makan siangku!" protes Sehun. Tangannya dengan cekatan sudah berada di depan dahi Luhan dan menyentilnya dengan keras, menghasilkan ringisan dari empunya dahi.

Luhan mengusap-usap dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Menatap Sehun tajam dengan mata rusanya sebelum—

"Hentikan makanmu, Tuan Oh! Bantu aku mengintrogasi makhluk mungil bermata sipit yang sedang duduk di hadapan kita,"—berbicara dengan nada sinis. Salah satu kakinya tidak lupa ia gunakan untuk menginjak kaki sebelah kanan Sehun dengan keras. Balas dendam untuk sentilan Sehun pada dahinya.

Sementara makhluk yang dimaksud Luhan hanya mampu menampilkan ekspresi polosnya dengan tangan menunjuk tepat di depan hidungnya sambil bergumam 'aku'.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia menatap jengah pada Luhan yang sejak tadi tidak ada hentinya berbicara—lebih tepatnya memarahi—pada Sehun karena usahanya mengajak lelaki tampan itu untuk mengintrogasi dirinya tidak dihiraukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Malah Sehun kembali fokus pada makan siangnya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak.

Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk sebelah kirinya di depan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan suara 'sstt' pertanda Luhan harus diam. Ajaib, Luhan langsung mengistirahatkan mulutnya yang sejak tadi berbicara.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Sehun yang masih saja sibuk dengan makan siangnya, seolah-olah di meja itu hanya ada dirinya dan makanan yang sedang ia makan. Tidak peduli pada Baekhyun—sahabatnya—dan Luhan—kekasihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, sebelum satu tangannya mengambil botol air mineral yang masih terisi penuh kemudian—

"AW!"

—memukulkan botol air mineral itu tepat di kepala Sehun yang sukses membuat ringisan Sehun terdengar hampir di seluruh sudut kantin.

"YA! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Ini sangat sakit kalau kau mau tahu!" bentak Sehun seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap bekas pukulan yang Baekhyun layangkan pada kepalanya. Semoga setelah ini otaknya tidak bermasalah.

Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun dan kembali mendaratkan botol air mineral itu pada salah satu bagian tubuh Sehun, kali ini bahu lelaki tampan itu yang jadi sasarannya. Sehun kembali harus meringis sakit karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Berhenti memukulku, Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Sehun lagi. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil botol air mineral yang dipegang Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di sisi sebelah kanan kakinya.

Sehun kembali berniat untuk melanjutkan makannya setelah dirasa aman jika Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Namun belum sempat keinginan itu terlaksana, ia kembali harus mendengus kesal ketika—

"KURANGI PORSI MAKANMU, TUAN OH! KAU TIDAK SADAR? TINGGIMU SUDAH MELEBIHI BATAS NORMAL!"—dengan santainya Baekhyun berteriak tepat di telinga sebelah kanannya.

Sehun merasakan darahnya bergejolak. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua telinganya sudah mengeluarkan asap tidak kasatmata, ditambah napasnya yang kini memburu. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Karena jujur, ia sudah sangat kesal dengan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu yang terus saja mengganggu makannya.

"Cih! Terserah apa katamu, Byun Baekhyun. Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena kau pendek!" balas Sehun sinis. Tangannya kembali bergerakn untuk memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun terdiam mendapat balasan seperti itu dari Sehun. Ia agak sensitif jika ada orang yang mengatakan kalau ia pendek meskipun itu orang terdekatnya.

"Kau tidak lihat jika kekasihmu, Xi Luhan, juga pendek, Oh Sehun. Dasar bodoh!" balas Baekhyun tidak kalah sinis.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap Baekhyun kemudian beralih menatap sang kekasih yang saat ini sedang sibuk pada game di ponselnya—Luhan tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pertengkaran Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kembali menatap Baekhyun, Sehun kemudian tersenyum—sangat—manis. Hei! Sehun memang tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tahu maksud dari senyuman itu.

Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin menjalar di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Kekasihku memang pendek, tetapi—" Sehun menggantung ucapannya. Ia mengambil botol air mineral yang tadi ia simpan di sisi sebelah kanan kakinya dan meminum isinya hingga tersisa setengah. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"—setidaknya ia lebih tinggi darimu, Byun Baekhyun!" lanjutnya disertai tawa yang cukup keras. Ia sangat suka mengejek Baekhyun tentang tinggi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melotot setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Ia merasa ada sepasang tanduk tidak kasatmata yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar ingin mengajaknya perang.

Baekhyun mengambil napas sedalam mungkin, sebelum—

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK, OH SEHUN, IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"—kembali berteriak tepat di telinga Sehun membuat Sehun kali ini harus menutup kedua telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang—ugh—sangat keras.

Sehun membuat pola seperti huruf 'O' pada kelima jari sebelah kirinya. Menaruhnya di depan mulut dan meniupkan udara ke dalamnya, kemudian membawanya ke samping telinga kirinya dan membiarkan udara—kosong—yang terdapat pada pola tangan yang sudah ia buat itu keluar dan masuk ke telinganya. Ia berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi dengungan yang ditimbulkan oleh teriakan Baekhyun tadi. Sehun terus melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa kali.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, Sehun kembali memulai aksi bertengkarnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak pendek, Baek," ucap Sehun lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Sehun kalau dirinya itu tidak pendek.

"Tapi katakanitu ketika kau berada di samping anak berusia 8 tahun!" lanjutnya kembali disertai tawa yang menggelegar.

Oh Sehun sialan!

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Baru saja ia senang karena pengakuan Sehun, tetapi kenapa Sehun kembali mengejeknya lagi? Baiklah. Sehun memang tidak akan pernah serius jika ingin memuji seseorang.

Mengabaikan tawa Sehun yang masih saja terdengar, Baekhyun lebih memilih mengambil ponselnya dan memasangkan _headset_ pada kedua telinganya. Mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dari boyband terkenal Super Junior, _In My Dream_.

Hei! Baekhyun memang tidak pendek jika ia disandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di kampusnya! Hahahahahaha.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih asyik mendengarkan lagu dari beberapa boyband dan girlband terkenal yang ada di negaranya. Kedua matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru kantin, yang ternyata sudah lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya. Pandangannya terhenti ketika lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar baginya—kembali—bersama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal walaupun hanya dilihat dari punggungnya saja. Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo.

Kembali duduk di tempat yang sama, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo seolah tidak terganggu dengan keramain yang terjadi di dalam kantin. Duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah gelas berukuran cukup besar—yang berisi milk shake vanilla kesukaan Kyungsoo—yang berada di tengah-tengah meja dengan dua buah sedotan yang berada di dalamnya. Kedua sedotan itu sudah berada di dalam mulut Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Menghisap minuman itu bersamaan (segelas berdua) dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Mengagumi kemanisan wajah Kyungsoo jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Matanya yang indah, pipinya yang berisi—namun menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol—, kulitnya yang putih bersih, dan terakhir, bibir tebal dengan bentuk unik berwarna merah muda yang sangat menggoda untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit menyentuh sudut bibir kanan Kyungsoo sebelum tangannya beralih mengelus wajah halus Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Ia lantas menarik sedotan yang berada di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Tangannya dengan cepat berpindah untuk memegang dagu Kyungsoo, menatap mata indah Kyungsoo sebelum penyatuan bibir itu terjadi. Hanya mengecup tanpa ada pergerakan apapun, karena Chanyeol tahu ini tempat umum.

 _Chanyeol_ _tidak sadar. Ia tidak peduli jika sosok_ _lelaki_ _mungil yang duduk di sudut pojok kantin_ _sedang_ _menatap penuh luka ke arahnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Satu tangannya ia bawa ke depan dada sebelah kirinya kemudian mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

Ini sakit. Baekhyun merasa sakit.

Entah sudah berapa banyak sayatan luka yang Chanyeol lakukan pada hatinya. Ia tidak pernah menghitungnya. Yang ia tahu, sayatan itu sudah berubah menjadi lubang besar yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan hatinya menjadi beberapa bagian, atau mungkin akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Baekhyun segera melepas _headset_ yang dipakainya. Memasukkan _headset_ , ponsel, dan beberapa barang miliknya dengan asal ke dalam tas. Ia langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa—dalam kondisi kakinya yang terasa lemas—mengabaikan panggilan dari Luhan dan Sehun yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ia berlari.

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan panggilan kedua sahabatnya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar.

Baekhyun cengeng? Iya, Baekhyun memang cengeng, dan itu karena ulah lelaki bertelinga lebar bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah pelan. Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Baekhyun membawa langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya namun belum berniat untuk masuk ke ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu ketika hari libur tiba. Matanya menelisik segala hal yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar dan menaruh tasnya sembarangan. Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap basah akibat siraman air yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Baekhyun merasakan persendian kedua kakinya melemas. Ia memilih untuk duduk dan menekuk kedua lututnya sampai mengenai dadanya. Airmatanya ia biarkan turun, bersamaan dengan air _shower_ yang masih setia mengguyur tubuh rapuhnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun lelah, begitu juga dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di karpet berbulu yang ada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Di depannya terdapat laptop yang sedang menyala. Ia tidak melakukan apapun terhadap laptop itu. Ia hanya menatap layar laptop dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi siang. Ketika orang yang ia cintai—percaya—dengan tidak tahu malunya mengecup lelaki lain di tempat umum. Di depan matanya dan di depan banyak orang. Ia tahu itu, karena begitu Chanyeol memulai aksi nekatnya, semua pasang mata yang berada di sekitarnya langsung tertuju padanya dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan denyutan nyeri. Napasnya tercekat ketika ia berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya. Mata sipitnya ia edarkan untuk melihat ke sekeliling ruang tengahnya dan berhenti ketika melihat sebuah foto. Fotonya bersama Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat bagaimana bahagianya raut wajah mereka ketika berada di dalam foto itu.

 _CKLEK_

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada pintu apartemennya yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang melepas sepatunya. Chanyeol melangkah menuju Baekhyun dan segera mengecup dahi kekasihnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika benda kenyal itu menempel sempurna di dahinya. Setelah itu Chanyeol segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap nanar ponsel yang saat ini berada di genggamannya. Itu ponsel Chanyeol. Ia meminjamya pada Chanyeol sebelum lelaki tampan itu beranjak ke kamarnya. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya untuk apa Baekhyun meminjam ponselnya, lelaki mungil itu dengan lancar menjawab jika ia ingin mengirim pesan penting pada Luhan—dikarenakan pulsanya habis—dan Chanyeol langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Ketika hendak mencari nama Luhan di kontak ponsel milik Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Chanyeol bergetar selama beberapa detik.

 _Drrt drrt drrt_

 _1 pesan diterima_

Baekhyun bingung. Ia ingin membuka pesan itu dan membacanya, tetapi ia tahu itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan sekalipun itu pesan dalam ponsel kekasihnya sendiri. Namun jika ia tidak membuka dan membacanya, ia akan penasaran dengan isi pesan tersebut.

Setelah berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu. Mulutnya merapalkan 'semoga Chanyeol tidak marah' beberapa kali seraya membuka aplikasi pesan dan segera melihat siapa yang mengirimi kekasihnya pesan.

Baekhyun terbelalak.

Pesan itu dari Kyungsoo.

 _From: Baby Soo_

 _Yeollie_ _, terima kasih untuk hari ini :*_

Baekhyun semakin terbelalak.

Yeollie?Semesra itukah panggilan sayang Kyungsoo untuk kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol?

Ah! Sial! Baekhyun baru sadar jika Chanyeol menulis nama Kyungsoo dengan 'Baby Soo' di dalam kontaknya.

Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas. Tenggorakannya terasa seperti diikat kuat oleh sebuah tali tambang yang besar, membuat oksigen yang ia hirup tersendat-sendat. Dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Baekhyun yakin, jika kali ini hatinya sudah lepas dari tempat seharusnya. Ia tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk mati secara perlahan-lahan.

 _._

 _From: Baby_ _Soo_

 _Kau sangat mesum_ _, Park Chanyeol_ _. Berhenti menggodaku!_

 _._

 _From: Baby_ _Soo_

 _Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaan_ _mu_ _, cepatlah datang!_

 _._

 _From: Baby_ _Soo_

 _Kencan? Baiklah. Jemput aku jam 10!_

 _._

 _From: Baby_ _Soo_

 _Huh?_ _Kau_ _sudah bercermin belum? Matamu pasti bermasalah ketika bilang jika wajahmu itu tampan. Tapi, yak au memang tampan sih :D_

 _._

 _From: Baby_ _Soo_

 _Apa? Aku sedang kesal padamu. Harusnya kau membujukku agar t_ _id_ _ak marah lagi pada_ _mu_ _. Is_ _s_ _h, MENYEBALKAN!_

 _._

 _From: Baby_ _Soo_

 _Ne,_ _Yeollie,_ _aku juga mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Dengan pakaian rumahnya—celana training dan kaus berwarna hitam tanpa lengan—lelaki jangkung itu melangkah dengan santai, membawa kaki serta tubuhnya untuk menemui sang kekasih yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Ia berkeinginan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kekasih.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di ruang tengah. Namun tubuhnya langsung membeku ketika Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah penuh airmata.

"Ba—Baek," panggil Chanyeol terbata.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Kedua matanya masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh luka. Airmatanya pun turut serta menatap Chanyeol, seolah memberitahukan pada lelaki jangkung itu jika airmatanya juga lelah jika harus keluar terus-menerus dari mata sipitnya.

"Ye—Yeol..." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya.

"Baek…" Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun, namun suaranya ia gunakan untuk memanggil—kembali—kekasihnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Ia kembali dibuat terkejut ketika Baekhyun melangkah mundur dan menghindarinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat airmatanya semakin deras mengalir di wajah manisnya. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan airmata. Bibirnya pun tidak kalah buruk kondisinya, sedikit berdarah karena digigit kuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau masih memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, Yeol?"

Wajah Chanyeol pucat seketika. Aliran darahnya seolah berlomba-lomba untuk segera keluar dari wajah tampannya. Napasnya tercekat, membuktikan jika ia sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menjawab tegas. Raut wajahnya berubah datar. Nada bicaranya pun lancar, namun terkesan dingin.

"Tetapi mereka bil—"

"Kau lebih percaya pada ucapan mereka daripada aku? Kekasihmu sendiri?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun masih dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan dingin. Matanya menatap tajam mata sipit milik Baekhyun, seolah menegaskan jika ia tidak suka dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku percaya padamu," Baekhyun menjawab lembut pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tidak lupa senyum manis terulas di bibir tipisnya. " _Pada_ _awalnya_ ," lanjut batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara, hendak merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya sebelum suara Baekhyun yang masih terdengar parau menyapa kembali indera pendengarannya.

"Tapi—" Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan airmata yang lagi-lagi kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti dengan hal yang terjadi saat ini.

"Orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong, kan, Yeol?" lanjut Baekhyun, masih tetap pada posisinya semula.

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam. Mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Napasnya benar-benar terasa sesak. Tali tambang tak kasatmata itu kembali mengikat tenggorokannya dengan kuat.

"Kau… masih mencintai Kyungsoo, kan _ **?**_ " tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sama. Penuh luka. Bibirnya berusaha untuk tersenyum manis. Namun gagal, karena yang terbentuk adalah senyum miris Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gugup. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, menatap apapun yang dapat dijangkau oleh indera penglihatannya asal jangan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Jujur, ia merasa sakit melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Tidak, Baek!" kembali, Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ajukan padanya. Matanya masih setia menatap sekeliling ruang tengah, belum berani untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu, dengan penuh luka yang sangat terlihat di wajah manisnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih wajah Chanyeol, membawa wajah tampan itu untuk menatapnya. Chanyeol sempat menolak, namun Baekhyun tidak menyerah hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil membawa wajah Chanyeol ke depan wajahnya.

Jarak wajah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Cukup dekat karena mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membawa wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah kekasihnya dan bibir keduanya pun menempel dengan sempurna.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Chanyeol setelah beberapa menit terlewati. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu. Setetes airmata kembali menemaninya ketika menatap wajah sang kekasih. Chanyeol pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kumohon, jujurlah padaku, Yeol," pinta Baekhyun memelas. Ia tidak ingin apapun. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol jujur padanya. Itu saja.

Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah. Menatap Baekhyun sebentar, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf, Baek. A—aku… a—aku memang masih mencintai Kyungsoo…"

Akhirnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan jawabannya. Chanyeol sudah jujur padanya. Tetapi, perasaannya semakin tersayat-sayat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka jika hatinya masih dapat hidup setelah sekian lama menerima sayatan luka secara perlahan-lahan.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kembali terdengar parau.

"…"

Hening

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Namun di detik setelahnya, suara Chanyeol yang terdengar pelan kembali menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Sejak awal kau menyatakan cinta padaku," jawab Chanyeol pelan. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika mendengar suara isakan makhluk manis dan mungil yang sekarang berada beberapa jarak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Airmatanya semakin deras ketika mendengar pengakuan secara langsung dari sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Ia tidak menyangka jika hubungan yang sudah dua setengah tahun dijalaninya bersama Chanyeol harus hancur seperti ini.

Chanyeol benar. Memang dirinya-lah yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta pada lelaki tampan itu. Hal itu terjadi karena ia sudah tertarik pada sosok Chanyeol sejak awal pertemuan mereka di sebuah halte. Tetapi—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIHMU SAAT ITU?!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia kecewa, marah, kesal, dan ia merasa bodoh.

Ya, itu benar. Memang Chanyeol-lah yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya tepat pada tanggal 6 Mei 2015 dan Baekhyun langsung menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya tanpa membiarkan kepalanya berpikir untuk menerima Chanyeol atau tidak.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dingin yang sejak tadi dipijaknya. Ia menyangga beban tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya yang menempel pada lantai. Ia bersimpuh, dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Bedanya, airmatanya kini berhasil lolos dari mata tajam miliknya.

"Maaf, Baek, a—aku…" suara Chanyeol terdengar parau. Ia berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar aneh di telinganya maupun di telinga kekasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol yang bersimpuh di depannya. Napasnya masih sedikit memburu akibat berteriak. Wajahnya memerah padam karena emosi masih melingkupi dirinya. Namun lagi-lagi airmatanya kembali muncul dan mengalir di wajahnya.

"Maaf, sayang…" Chanyeol kembali meminta maaf.

Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Maaf…"

"…"

"Maaf.."

"…"

"Maaf..."

"…"

"Maaf…"

"…"

"Maaf..."

"…"

"Maaf…"

"…"

Chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang-ulang, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung merespon ucapannya. Lelaki bersuara emas itu masih bertahan pada posisinya. Diam, diam, dan diam.

"Kau tahu—" Baekhyun bersuara.

"Telingaku tidak tuli untuk mendengar desas-desus berita kedekatanmu bersama mantan kekasihmu itu, Yeol. Mereka yang mengenalku dan mengenalmu bahkan mengenal Kyungsoo pun dengan berbaik hati memberikan informasi padaku jika kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan, sahabatku pun—Luhan—melakukan hal yang sama," dengan tenang, Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sempat terkejut, tetapi aku percaya padamu, Yeol. Aku percaya pada kekasihku, karena aku mencintainya."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, berita itu semakin gencar memasuki indera pendengaranku. Saat itu aku lebih memilih berpura-pura tuli. Aku tidak menghiraukan apa saja yang mereka katakan padaku, tentangmu danKyungsoo. Aku masih percaya padamu, Yeol…"

Baekhyun melepas gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan melemparkannya ke hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak.

"Dan kepercayaanku mulai goyah ketika berita itu bertambah parah setiap harinya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi aku percaya padamu. Oh, tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku berusaha percaya padamu, Yeol. Ponselmu yang berisi pesan-pesan mesra darinya. Kencan yang kau lakukan dengannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Alasan adanya urusan di kampus ketika kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan terakhir—"

"—kau berciuman dengannya di kantin. Di tempat umum. Di depan banyak pasang mata yang melihat dan di depan mataku!" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan mengusap kasar airmatanya.

Chanyeol masih tetap dalam posisinya. Airmatanya semakin mengalir di wajah tampannya.

Ia sudah ketahuan.

Baekhyun berbalik, hendak melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar apartemen. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar dan kokoh sudah mendarat mulus di lehernya. Hembusan napas hangat seolah menggelitik lehernya.

"Maaf, Baek, maafkan aku…" ucap Chanyeol memohon.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol di lehernya. Namun tenaga Chanyeol yang jauh lebih kuat dengan telak menggagalkan usahanya.

"Maaf, Baek, maafkan aku…" ucap Chanyeol kembali memohon. Tangannya semakin memeluk leher Baekhyun dengan erat dan bibir tebalnya ia gunakan untuk mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seraya kembali menahan sesak di dadanya. Pikirannya kembali memutar moment-moment indah yang ia lewati bersama Chanyeol. Tertawa bersama. Menghabiskan waktu berdua ketika akhir pekan. Mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Chanyeol. Menjahili Chanyeol.

Airmata kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Lepas," desisnya pelan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang merasa risih dengan perbuatannya.

"Maaf, Baek…"

"Kau pikir—" Baekhyun kembali berucap dengan nada bicara yang terdengar semakin dingin di telinga Chanyeol.

"—dengan kata maafmu itu dapat menyembuhkan luka yang dengan sengaja kau goreskan di hatiku? Dapat mengembalikan rasa kepercayaanku padamu yang dulunya penuh, hingga akhirnya lenyap tidak bersisa?" dan dalam sekali hentakan Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada lehernya.

Ucapan Baekhyun telak menohok ulu hati Chanyeol, membuat lelaki jangkung itu semakin merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika hatinya tersayat-sayat dengan ribuan pedang tak kasatmata.

Baekhyun kembali berniat melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada di sini. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya. Namun lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti saat Chanyeol kembali menahannya. Kali ini pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Baek, maafkan aku. Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku berjanji akan berubah, aku berjanji!"

Chanyeol sangat kacau. Wajah dan matanya memerah, airmatanya pun masih turut serta menuruni kedua pipinya. Sesekali isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyesal, sungguh!

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, melihat pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia merasa sakit melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Namun ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya.

"Kau tidak bisa berjanji untuk sebuah perubahan jika hatimu sendiri tidak pernah berniat untuk mengubahnya. Kau tidak sadar? Semenjak aku yakin jika kau mengkhianatiku, sejak saat itu aku memberimu sebuah kesempatan. Aku berpikir... kau akan berubah nantinya dan ya… ternyata itu hanya pikiranku saja, karena fakta yang ada, kau masih saja melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Dua tahun lebih kita menjalin hubungan, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak kesempatan yang aku berikan padamu, Yeol. Yang aku tahu, kau tidak pernah berniat untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat," ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"Maaf, Yeol, aku tidak bisa!" dan Baekhyun melangkah keluar apartemen Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya berhasil melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraung-raung di posisinya. Meneriakkan nama Baekhyun sekeras-kerasnya, berharap dengan teriakan itu Baekhyun dapat kembali padanya. Namun sayang, hingga Chanyeol lelah dan meringkuk di sudut ruang tengahnya... Byun Baekhyun—sosok mungil dan menggemaskan, yang beberapa waktu lalu masih menjadi kekasihnya—tidak akan kembali lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu—

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di posisinya. Kedua matanya menatap nanar pintu apartemen Chanyeol yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Setelah keluar dari dalam apartemen, Baekhyun belum juga beranjak dari pintu apartemen tersebut. Ia mendengar dengan jelas suara Chanyeol yang meneriakkan namanya dengan keras seraya memintanya untuk kembali. Bohong jika ia tidak merasakan sakit ketika orang terkasihnya seperti itu. Tetapi, luka yang Chanyeol buat jauh lebih sakit dibanding ketika melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang kacau.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeollie…" gumam Baekhyun seraya berlalu pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Kepercayaan merupakan sebuah pondasi dalam sebuah hubungan._

 _Baekhyun_ _sudah membangun pondasi kepercayaan itu dengan kokoh._

 _Menjaganya dengan baik ketika ada yang mencoba untuk merobohkannya._

 _Namun tanpa_ _Baekhyun_ _duga, sang terkasih-lah yang merobohkan pondasi kepercayaan itu._

 _Hingga hancur berantakan…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **End**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita di atas merupakan cerita debutku di FFN yang kupublish pada tanggal 12 Agustus 2014 dengan pairing KaiSoo. Aku sengaja mengeditnya menjadi pairing ChanBaek karena aku sedang badmood. Mohon maaf kalau penulisanku masih kacau karena cerita di atas tidak aku edit secara keseluruhan, hanya nama tokohnya saja, jadi kurasa wajar saja kalau masih berantakan, hehehe. Ide dan alurnya pun pasaran banget, ya, tapi itu satu kejadian yang pernah aku alami, diselingkuhi orang yang kusayang/mendadak sedih/ tapi yaudah ya, itu hanya masa lalu. Jika cerita di atas mendapat respon yang cukup baik, aku akan tetap menyimpannya di list storiesku, tetapi kalau tidak, mungkin beberapa hari setelahnya aku akan menghapusnya. Ini hanya hasil dari aku yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat sedang badmood. Huh.

Ya, sudah. Semoga kalian menikmati tulisan pertamaku ini, ya ^^

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisakah memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

Terima kasih ^^


	2. A Regret (Please, Come Back to Me)

**A Regret (Please, Come Back to Me)**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

 **Pairing:** **ChanBaek**

 **Genre: YAOI** **/Shounen-ai** **, Drama,** **dan** **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!** **!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya,** **namun** **fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. T** **et** **api cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan** **menyakiti** **perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Pada akhirnya penyesalan mampu mengoyak kehidupan seorang** **Park Chanyeol** **.**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sequel of The Betrayal (ChanBaek Vers)_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

.

.

.

" _Sejauh apapun kaki-kakiku melangkah melewati lampu redup, aku tidak akan menemukan satu yang terang jika airmata masih menghadangaku dalam bentuk lautan hujan."_

.

.

.

Satu tahun sudah terlewati semenjak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membawa dirinya pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol, juga dari kehidupan lelaki itu. Kehidupan Baekhyun berjalan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya saja kini ia dapat bernapas lega karena tidak ada lagi sosok lelaki tampan yang dengan sukses membuat batinnya tertekan. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri jika beberapa bulan setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sosok lelaki tampan bernama Park Chanyeol, ia masih merasa sulit untuk melupakan sosok yang dulunya sangat ia cintai itu.

Ingatannya akan selalu mengenang moment-moment manis yang mereka ciptakan, yang selalu membuat airmatanya kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, kenapa Chanyeol tega melakukan hal itu padanya?

Entah hal ini bisa disebut sebagai trauma atau tidak. Tetapi, semenjak Chanyeol menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam di hati Baekhyun, membuang kepercayaan yang ia berikan untuknya, Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Ia juga berubah menjadi sosok lelaki mungil berparas manis yang lebih sulit untuk memercayai orang lain (kecuali orang terdekatnya).

Baekhyun akan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh ketika seseorang yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Walaupun kepalanya mengangguk dan mulutnya mengucapkan kata 'iya', sesungguhnya hati Baekhyun sedang berperang untuk lebih memilih memercayai orang tersebut atau tidak.

Luhan sempat bertanya, kenapa ia masih saja sendiri padahal kejadian yang ia alami sudah terlewati selama satu tahun? Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala atau ia akan mengatakan jika belum ada yang mampu membuatnya tertarik.

Luhan juga pernah mengenalkan Baekhyun pada beberapa teman dekatnya di rumah, namun lelaki manis itu langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ketika Luhan kembali bertanya kenapa Baekhyun selalu menolak lelaki yang ia kenalkan—Luhan yakin, semua lelaki yang berusaha ia kenalkan pada Baekhyun adalah lelaki baik-baik—Baekhyun dengan lancar menjawab jika mereka bukan tipenya, dan Luhan hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang selalu sama setiap harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" _Indraku tertancap puluhan bisikan hujan. Mereka berperang di dalam otakku saat aku terdiam mengutuk semua yang pernah rusak oleh tanganku."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di depan kelasnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Luhan datang dan langsung memeluknya. Lelaki berparas nyaris cantik itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun—yang langsung membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah—seraya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak dapat didengar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kedua mata Luhan yang memerah. Baekhyun yakin, pasti Luhan sedang bertengkar dengan Oh Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Kenapa matamu memerah begitu?"

Mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang begitu lembut, Luhan kembali memeluk Baekhyun, kali ini lebih erat.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Luhan sambil salah satu tangannya mengelus pelan punggung lelaki cantik itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Se—Sehun, marah padaku, Baek…" jawab Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menatap wajah manis sang sahabat.

Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Luhan sedih begitu, jadi ikut merasa sedih.

"Apa yang membuat si manusia datar itu marah padamu, _hyung_?"

Luhan terdiam. Kepalanya tampak menunduk. Lelaki cantik itu berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Baekhyun. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan lelaki mungil itu, tetapi ia takut, karena sungguh, Baekhyun akan sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah dan berakhir dengan mengoceh panjang lebar kepadanya.

"Ke—kemarin malam… ke—kemarin malam aku pergi bersama Yi Fan," kata Luhan pelan seraya memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi telinganya, bersiap menerima ocehan Baekhyun yang akan membuat telinganya berdengung sakit.

Melihat pergerakan Luhan yang seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela napas pelan. Ia berusaha menahan emosi yang langsung muncul ketika mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan.

Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, dengan kondisi mata yang melotot dan tangan yang berada di kedua sisi pinggang rampingnya. Luhan menelan ludah susah payah dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dengan gugup. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau berulah lagi, Xi Luhan!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Luhan merasa nyalinya seketika menciut mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang— _ugh_ —menyeramkan di telinganya.

"Tapi kami hanya berteman, Baekhyun, tidak memiliki hubungan khusus!" Luhan mengelak. Menjawab perkataan Baekhyun dengan nada yang berusaha ia atur senormal mungkin. Ingat! Baekhyun sangat menyeramkan ketika marah.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Ya, kau memang menganggap lelaki-lelaki yang pernah pergi berdua bersamamu hanya teman, tetapi tidak untuk mereka, _hyung_! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menyetujui ajakan para lelaki itu, tetapi kau dengan keras kepalanya mengiyakan ajakan mereka dan pergi berdua. Kau tidak tahu? Mereka itu menyukaimu! Mereka berusaha mendekatimu dan menghancurkan hubunganmu bersama Sehun! Kau harusnya sadar akan hal itu!" Baekhyun berujar marah. Ia paling tidak suka ketika Luhan kembali melakukan hal yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan Sehun.

Luhan hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Luhan salah, ia sadar akan hal itu.

"Maaf, Baek..." ucap Luhan pelan.

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku—" kata Baekhyun mulai memelankan nada suaranya.

"—minta maaflah pada Sehun, kau bersalah padanya. Aku yakin, ia pasti sangat marah padamu saat ini," lanjutnya seraya mengelus pelan surai merah muda milik Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun marah padanya, hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah, " kata Luhan seraya kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh lelaki manis itu

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" _...atau sebut aku bodoh. Terjebak mencari jalan keluar dari badai hujan, tanpa memedulikan tanganmu yang saat itu memberiku sebuah mantel dan payung."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong boneka rilakkuma berukuran besar yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sedikit terkekeh ketika mengingat sosok yang memiliki boneka tersebut. Namun tidak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah sendu dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Lelaki jangkung itu berteriak kencang—frustasi—dengan tangan besarnya mencengkeram kuat helaian rambut abu-abu miliknya, menariknya dengan kuat yang menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut tersebut lepas dari kulit kepalanya. Ia kembali meneriakkan nama sosok sang terkasih dengan kencang, berharap teriakannya kali ini akan membuat sosok itu datang menemuinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Chanyeol berharap. Sangat berharap.

Park Chanyeol seperti tidak memiliki arah hidup semenjak sosok yang dicintainya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya satu tahun lalu, meninggalkan begitu dalam sebuah penyesalan yang hingga saat ini masih setia memenuhi seluruh isi hati dan kepalanya. Sekadar informasi, kalau Kyungsoo sudah menikah dengan anak dari sahabat kedua orangtuanya.

Oh, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Yang ia lakukan hanya memikirkan cara _complete_ bagaimana seorang Baekhyun yang manis bisa bersamanya kembali.

Chanyeol merasa kacau ketika Baekhyun tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauan hidupnya. Ia tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik ketika mengingat bagaimana terlukanya wajah Baekhyun saat itu. Ketika dirinya yang dengan lancang menggoreskan begitu banyak luka di hati lelaki berparas manis itu.

Kehidupan Chanyeol berubah jauh dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada kuliahnya. Walaupun masih tetap berkuliah, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah memerhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh dosennya. Apartemen Chanyeol pun tidak luput dari perubahan yang ditimbulkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan apartemennya kacau balau. Sampah-sampah berada di sekitar ruang tengah dan kamarnya, beberapa barang berbahan kaca yang pecah juga turut serta berserakan. Lelaki jangkung itu tidak berniat untuk membersihkan apartemennya yang sudah dipenuhi debu yang cukup tebal. Ia tidak peduli.

Chanyeol malah seperti orang gila bersama hidupnya yang baru. Tertawa bodoh setiap harinya ketika menyadari ia sudah tidak mempunyai cinta murni yang dahulu ia rancang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya di masa depan. Tetapi sekarang rencana itu terasa pudar. Mungkin iya bagi Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol? Oh, bahkan ia memaksa semua angan-angan imajinasinya bermain. Memikirkan tiga tujuan.

Mencintai Baekhyun.

Membawa Baekhyun ke kehidupannya.

Memberi kebahagiaan baru untuk Baekhyun.

Namun jika kenyataan Baekhyun menolak? Maka Chanyeol akan diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk hal itu. Sungguh, ia berada di jalan yang buntu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" _Di tanganku ada sebuah magic. Magic yang bisa membuat hujan sialan ini berhenti. Berhenti agar aku dengan leluasa menguasaimu melalui semua jalanku. Jalan yang sudah kubagi untukmu. Jalan kita berdua."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di sepanjang koridor kampus untuk menuju ruang perpustakaan. Sesekali tubuh mungilnya sedikit membungkuk dengan senyum yang terulas manis di bibirnya ketika orang-orang yang berada di sekitar koridor menyapanya dengan ramah. Lelaki berbibir tipis itu hampir saja merasakan tubuhnya akan terjatuh ke depan jika tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan baik. Baekhyun melihat ke bawah dan menemukan simpul tali sepatu sebelah kirinya terlepas. Ia mendengus ketika tahu hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya hampir terjatuh.

Membawa tubuhnya untuk menepi agar tidak menghalangi jalan, Baekhyun lantas berjongkok dan kembali membuat simpul pada tali sepatunya yang terlepas, tanpa tahu jika sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya, memerhatikan gerak-geriknya seperti penguntit gila.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan terkejut saat menemukan sosok yang dulu dicintainya kini berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Baekhyun menatap sebentar wajah mantan kekasihnya itu dan hatinya sedikit meringis ketika menyadari jika Chanyeol telah berubah. Sangat berubah.

Tubuhnya yang dulu berisi (bukan gemuk), kini terlihat sangat kurus. Pakaiannya yang dulu selalu rapi dan bersih , kini terlihat lusuh dan berantakan. Wajah tampannya yang dulu selalu Baekhyun kagumi, kini menjadi pucat dengan sedikit bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar dagu dan rahangnya. Bibirnya pun tidak kalah buruk kondisinya, pucat dan kering. Mata tajam Chanyeol yang dulu selalu digunakan untuk menatapnya, kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan, dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam tepat di bawah matanya. Terakhir, rambut abu-abunya yang dulu terurus rapi, kini menjadi berantakan dan mulai memanjang.

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak lagi mengurus dirinya dengan baik.

' _Hentikan tindakanmu ini, Chanyeol-ah...'_ lirihnya dalam hati.

Mengabaikan rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya ketika mata sipitnya kembali melihat Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang sekacau ini, Baekhyun menatap lelaki jangkung itu datar. Seolah tidak peduli, ia bersiap untuk melangkahkan kembali kakinya, sebelum pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Baek," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia hampir kehilangan suaranya karena terus-menerus ia gunakan untuk meneriakkan nama Baekhyun selama setahun terakhir.

Baekhyun tidak merespon panggilan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap tajam pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh lelaki jangkung itu sebelum menyentaknya dengan kuat dan sukses membuat tubuh rapuh Chanyeol terhuyung ke belakang.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun—yang jujur sangat kasar menurut Chanyeol. Namun ia mengerti, Baekhyun seperti itu karena perbuatannya. Chanyeol mencoba untuk kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, namun belum sempat ia menggenggamnya, Baekhyun kembali menyentakkan tangan itu dengan kuat. Kali ini tangan Chanyeol sukses mengenai wajahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap nanar wajah Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengukir senyum miris saat lagi-lagi Baekhyun melakukan penolakan terhadap dirinya. Dadanya pun tidak luput untuk merasakan kesakitan karena penolakan Baekhyun, kembali disayat dengan cepat menggunakan pisau tak kasatmata.

Baekhyun masih menatap datar wajah lelaki brengsek di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku sangat mencintaimu," masih dengan suara yang serak, Chanyeol kembali memohon.

Lagi—Baekhyun hanya diam dengan pandangannya yang datar. Terus seperti itu. Perkataan Chanyeol seolah tidak bermakna untuknya, meskipun lelaki tampan yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya itu terus berusaha mengatakan tujuan yang sama. Mencintainya dan memintanya kembali.

"Kembali padaku, Baek. A—aku… aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa kau di sisiku. Kumohon, kembali padaku, sayang..." lanjut Chanyeol. Ia mengutarakan semua perasaannya di hadapan orang yang pernah ia sakiti dengan airmata yang sedikit mengalir di kedua pipinya yang mulai tirus.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terlontar dari makhluk berparas manis di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang tidak berniat untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tahu akan tindakan Baekhyun. Berusaha mengabaikan sedalam apapun.

"Hidupku berantakan sejak kau meninggalkanku, Baek," Chanyeol kembali berbicara, kali ini suaranya terdengar—cukup—pelan.

Indra pendengaran Baekhyun menangkap setiap ucapan Chanyeol. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, seolah risih dengan perkataan-perkataan Chanyeol yang seolah menjadikan semuanya menjadi mudah jika ia kembali kepada lelaki itu.

Merasa muak dengan lelaki di hadapannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membuat hidupmu sendiri berantakan, Park Chanyeol!" dengan suaranya yang terkesan dingin, Baekhyun menjawab ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Tatapannya tidak berubah, tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol merasa ada tangan besar tak kasatmata mencubit hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah terluka. Kembali membuat luka itu semakin dalam, yang menyebabkan lelaki berparas tampan itu mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya dengan kuat. Ucapan Baekhyun telak menohok ulu hatinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyerangnya.

"Maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, kembali padaku dan kita ulang semuanya dari awal, Baek" pinta Chanyeol memelas.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, aku sudah melupakannya, Baek."

Baekhyun membuat ekspresi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ingatan dahulu kembali menyeruak bagai putaran drama bergenre _hurt_. Mengingatkan ia dengan adengan-adengan kisah cinta Chanyeol, yang diumbar secara terbuka bersama Kyungsoo di hadapannya sendiri. Begitu gamang dan sadis. Kali ini mata sipitnya menatap sosok Park Chanyeol dengan pandangan meremehkan. Mulutnya ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan suara decihan yang cukup keras sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah tersusun di otaknya.

"Bagus jika kau sudah melupakan Kyungsoo—" ekspresinya memang sudah berubah, namun tidak untuk nada bicaranya. Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang terkesan dingin dan sinis secara bersamaan.

"—dan aku pun sudah melupakanmu, Park Chanyeol brengsek!"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang sukses membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya, Baekhyun melangkah cukup cepat, meninggalkan seorang Park Chanyeol yang kini menatap punggung sempitnya dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Kenyataannya, Baekhyun membencinya terlalu dalam.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai yang dipijaknya dengan keras, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibat lututnya yang membentur lantai. Lelaki jangkung itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan satu tangan kembali mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya kuat-kuat. Senyuman penuh luka tertoreh di bibirnya yang pucat dan mengering. Airmatanya pun mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika mengetahui orang yang dulu begitu mencintainya kini berbalik membencinya. Ia tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun jika sekarang lelaki mungil berparas manis itu membencinya. Ia tahu jika dirinya memang pantas mendapatkan balasan akibat perbuatannya satu tahun lalu.

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing. Lelaki bertelinga unik itu mengerang sebentar dengan suara lemahnya sebelum pemandangan yang gelap mengambil alih kesadarannya.

" _Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tetap menolak?" tanya Joonmyeon, sahabat dekat Chanyeol, tempo lalu. Mengingatkan Chanyeol yang terlalu memaksa kehendak jika lelaki mungilnya mempunyai pribadi baru. Membenci seorang Park Chanyeol hingga titik terdalam._

" _Aku... tidak tahu," jawabnya lirih. Ia membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur, mengabaikan Joonmyeon yang sudah bersusah payah mengirimkan makanan cepat saji untuknya. Tatapan mata Joonmyeon menajam. Ia tahu Chanyeol sangat sakit, sungguh ia tahu. Hubungan keduanya sudah dekat semenjak mereka kanak-kanak._

" _Kau yakin ingin menyerah, Chanyeol-ah?"_

Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri dengan perkataan yang terbayang di kepalanya. Kesadarannya yang sudah hilang memaksa ia untuk terkujur di tempat. Membiarkan angin yang melewatinya mengejek, seolah mengatainya jika air hujan benar akan dirinya.

Seorang pecundang.

" _Baek, kau lihat di tanganku ada mawar merah. Arti bunga yang mengatakan aku bergairah telah mencintaimu. Sungguh manis, bukan? Tetapi, tidakkah kau ingin melihat benda apa yang ada di balik genggaman tangan kiriku? Dia basah oleh hujan dan menyilaukan. Tebak sedikit, kau akan terkejut. Percayalah..."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terpejam dengan pandangan prihatin. Tangannya sesekali ia gunakan untuk mengusap airmata Chanyeol, yang anehnya masih saja keluar padahal lelaki jangkung itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Joonmyeon tahu hal apa yang sedang Chanyeol alami. Dulu, sebelum keadaan Chanyeol separah ini, Chanyeol selalu bercerita jika dirinya masih mencintai Baekhyun dan menginginkan lelaki mungil itu kembali ke sisinya. Ia tidak bisa berbicara apapun ketika itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya memberi nasihat untuk Chanyeol atau menyarankan lebih baik Chanyeol mencari pengganti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar saran Joonmyeon seperti itu tentu saja menolak dengan tegas. Baekhyun yang terbaik untuknya—begitu ia berucap. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya menghela napas pelan sambil menyemangati Chanyeol, berdoa semoga Baekhyun dapat menerima dirinya lagi. Namun ternyata doa Chanyeol maupun doanya tidak—mungkin belum—dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Chanyeol masih saja mengharapkan Baekhyun, tanpa peduli pada hidupnya yang semakin kacau setiap harinya.

Pergerakan yang dilakukan tangan Chanyeol sukses membuat Joonmyeon—yang tadinya membenamkan wajahnya di kasur tempat Chanyeol berbaring—terkejut. Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan sendu. Airmatanya masih sedikit mengalir di sudut mata sebelah kanannya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_... a—aku di mana sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suaranya yang lemah.

Joonmyeon mengusap peluh yang berada di dahi Chanyeol dengan kain kompres dan tersenyum miris melihat kondisi lelaki jangkung itu. Sungguh! Joonmyeon merasa sakit melihat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri mengalami hal semenyakitkan ini _ **.**_

Tidak! Joonmyeon juga tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun karena sudah membuat Chanyeol seperti mayat hidup begitu. Ia tahu semuanya. Ia tahu ketika Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu saat Chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun, dan ia tahu, Chanyeol kacau karena Baekhyun tidak berada di sisinya lagi.

"Kau berada di ruang kesehatan, Chanyeol-ah. Kau pingsan di koridor tadi. Sekarang beristirahatlah, tubuhmu sangat lemah," jawab Joonmyeon pelan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Mengabaikan apa yang Joonmyeon perintahkan untuknya, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap seluruh isi ruang kesehatan. Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat mata sendunya melihat seseorang.

I—itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di sebelah kasur yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Lelaki mungil itu sedang tersenyum manis padanya dengan satu tangan melambai seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol pelan. Bibir pucat dan keringnya berhasil mengulas senyum manis setelah melihat sosok yang dicintainya berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Joonmyeon mengernyit mendengar Chanyeol menggumamkan nama Baekhyun. Lelaki berparas tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat isi ruang kesehatan dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika matanya tidak menangkap adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok lelaki mungil yang memiliki kegemaran menyanyi itu. Yang Joonmyeon dapatkan hanya seorang lelaki cantik sedang duduk di samping kanan kasur yang di atasnya sedang berbaring seorang lelaki tampan dengan kompres menempel di dahinya.

"Baekhyun sayang..." sekali lagi Chanyeol menggumamkan nama Baekhyun. Tubuh lemahnya sudah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan akan menggunakan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok Baekhyun yang masih saja tersenyum manis padanya.

Joonmyeon dengan sigap menahan pergerakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat matanya sudah kembali pada posisi semula—kembali memandang Chanyeol.

"Le—lepas, _hyung_! Aku ingin mendekati Baekhyun di sana, jangan biarkan Baekhyun berdiri lama. Ia bisa lelah—" Chanyeol meronta di dalam dekapan Joonmyeon seraya menunjuk di mana posisi Baekhyun berada.

Joonmyeon melihat arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi yang didapatkannya adalah seorang lelaki cantik yang sedang menjaga lelaki tampan yang tadi sempat ia lihat sebentar, bukan sosok Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon dapat menangkap satu hal yang sedang Chanyeol alami saat ini. Chanyeol sedang berhalusinasi.

Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan lelehan airmata yang siap meluncur dari mata tajamnya. Park Chanyeol, sosok sahabat sekaligus adik yang ia sayangi tidak mungkin kehilangan akal sehatnya, kan? Oh, atau dia sudah gila?!

"Tidak, Chanyeol! Itu orang lain, bukan Baekhyun, " masih dengan tangan yang mendekap tubuh lemah Chanyeol, Joonmyeon mencoba memberitahu pada lelaki jangkung itu bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya bukanlah Baekhyun, tetapi orang lain.

Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia tidak terima dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Joonmyeon. Sosok itu memang Baekhyun, bukan orang lain.

"Tidak! Itu Baekhyun, bukan orang lain. Kumohon, biarkan aku ke sana. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, dan aku ingin meminta agar ia kembali ke sisiku. Tolong… lepaskan aku…" kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya masih mencoba untuk melepaskan dekapan erat Joonmyeon.

Lolos. Airmata Joonmyeon dengan suksesnya meloloskan diri dari mata tajam sang empunya. Tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang sedang menangis saat ini, Joonmyeon berusaha dengan kuat untuk menenangkan Chanyeol yang masih saja meronta dalam dekapannya. Mulutnya terus meracau, mengucapkan kata maaf dan permohonan agar Baekhyun kembali ke sisinya.

Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol memohon? Sungguh bukan pribadi yang ia kenal.

Cukup sudah ia melihat Chanyeol bertindak gila seperti ini. Cukup!

"LEPAS! AKU INGIN BERTEMU BAEK-"

 _BUGH_

Tangan Joonmyeon memukul Chanyeol telak. Meninjunya keras, seolah ingin menyadarkan tindakan gila adiknya itu yang berhasil membuat airmatanya mengalir. Sial! Ia menangis hanya karena kisah cinta Chanyeol?! Dasar sialan.

"Hentikan tindakan gilamu, brengsek!" maki Joonmyeon seraya memegang kuat kerah kemeja Chanyeol yang kini tampak kusut karena perbuatannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkan orang gila di depannya ini. Sesuatu yang sedikit memaksa.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Dengarkan aku, Chanyeol!" sekali lagi Joonmyeon berteriak marah. Ia menahan Chanyeol untuk tetap menatap mata tajamnya yang miris melihat keadaannya. Ia bergumam pelan, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang menghipnotis pikiran Chanyeol tanpa sadar, dan—

" _Jika Baekhyun masih menolakmu, maka... racuni dia!"_

—sesuatu yang terbilang gila.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" _Suara dan bau hujan seakan membuatku trauma. Tusukan setiap ucapanmu menjadikanku seorang ahli baru. Ahli pencipta racun, yang memaksa seorang penolak untuk melihat apa yang ia tolak. Bukankah ini menarik, sayang?"_

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang Baekhyun lebih memilih menapakkan kakinya pada anak-anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya daripada bergabung dengan Ayah dan Ibunya yang saat ini sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

Memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah santai, Baekhyun membawa kakinya untuk mendekat pada meja belajarnya dan mengambil novel yang belum selesai ia baca. Setelah mendapatkan novel yang dicarinya—dengan membawa kacamata baca juga—Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju kasur king sizenya, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan sebuah bantal yang ia gunakan untuk sandaran pada punggung sempitnya.

Baekhyun sedang serius dengan acara membacanya ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas tempat tidurnya bergetar cukup kuat selama beberapa detik. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mata sipitnya melihat ada satu pesan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan dengan nomor baru?—begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Memilih membuka pesan yang tidak ia ketahui siapa pengirimnya, Baekhyun segera membacanya dengan teliti hingga suara decihan yang berasal dari bibir tipisnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun lantas membanting ponselnya cukup keras ke atas nakas. Ia sangat kesal ketika tahu siapa pengirim dari pesan tersebut.

Park Chanyeol, sosok yang pernah menyakitinya.

.

 _Baek... a_ _ku merindukanmu. Aku t_ _id_ _ak bisa menata hidupku dengan baik semenjak kau pergi dari sisiku. Kumohon, kembali pada_ _ku... dan_ _bantu aku untuk menata hidup_ _ku_ _lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun_ _-ah._

.

.

Baekhyun memilih melanjutkan acara membacanya daripada membalas pesan—tidak penting—dari Chanyeol. Namun tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun harus menahan geramannya ketika ponselnya terus-menerus berbunyi, menandakan adanya pesan dan juga telepon untuknya.

Baekhyun meniup poninya dengan keras seraya tangannya bergerak membuang boneka rilakkumanya yang berukuran kecil ke sembarang arah. Chanyeol kembali mengganggunya.

Mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar, Baekhyun lantas melihat siapa yang meneleponnya dan menemukan nomor asing yang ia tahu itu milik Chanyeol yang kembali mengganggunya.

Baekhyun beralih pada tiga pesan yang diterimanya—

.

 _Maafkan_ _aku, Baekhyun-ah..._ _kumohon, maafkan aku._

.

 _Aku mencintaimu. Kau berbohong kan ketika kau mengatakan kau sudah melupakanku? Kumohon, katakan jika itu hanya omong kosongmu,_ _sayang._

.

 _Aku sudah banyak berubah. Kembali padaku dan kita memulai sesuatu yang manis kembali tanpa masalah itu terulang lagi_ _._ _Aku berjanji, Baekhyun-ah..._

.

Baekhyun kembali mendecih setelah ia selesai membaca pesan tersebut. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak lincah untuk mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponselnya. Setelah selesai ia lantas mencabut baterai ponselnya dan menyimpannya di laci nakas. Ponselnya ia sembunyikan di bawah boneka rilakkumanya yang berukuran besar.

.

 _Dalam mimpimu saja, Park Chanyeol!_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jangan memancingku bertindak nekat. Deras guyuran hujan bukan tidak bisa membuatku bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya terdiam sebentar memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menemui benda terang yang kumaksud."_

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat ini. Namun sosok lelaki mungil dengan paras manis yang teridentifikasi bernama Byun Baekhyun itu masih saja betah berada di area kampusnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun masih berada di kampus ketika langit sudah mengganti cahaya terangnya dengan warna gelap yang lebih pekat. Ketika Baekhyun akan keluar dari gedung kampus, tiba-tiba saja air yang berasal dari atas langit tumpah dengan derasnya, menyebabkan ia harus berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam gedung kampus jika tidak ingin tubuhnya basah kuyub karena siraman air yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli jika memang tubuhnya basah kuyub karena hujan. Baekhyun lebih peduli pada buku-buku pelajarannya. Hei! Jika Baekhyun kehujanan, ia bisa langsung mandi jika sudah sampai di rumah dan pakaiannya pun bisa dicuci, kemudian dijemur sampai kering. Selesai, kan? Tetapi, jika buku-buku pelajarannya yang kehujanan, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar buku-bukunya itu bisa kembali seperti semula. Intinya sih Baekhyun tidak mau ambil risiko.

Mencoba menghalau rasa dingin yang berusaha masuk ke tubuhnya, Baekhyun memilih menekuk kedua lututnya di atas kursi panjang yang saat ini sedang ia duduki—kursi itu berada di depan kelasnya. Memeluk kedua lutut tersebut seraya membenamkan kepalanya. Ia mengembuskan napasnya sedikit keras ketika rasa dingin itu tidak kunjung berkurang, malah semakin bertambah.

Pergerakan yang diakibatkan oleh kursi yang sedang Baekhyun duduki membuat lelaki mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun langsung membuat ekspresi datar ketika tahu siapa orang yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya. Itu Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya.

Bergegas menurunkan kakinya yang berada di atas kursi panjang itu, Baekhyun hendak melangkah pergi sebelum satu tangannya digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap datar tangan Chanyeol, kemudian menatap tajam lelaki jangkung itu seolah menegaskan jika ia tidak suka dengan perbuatan lelaki itu saat ini.

Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia malah menarik cukup kuat tangan Baekhyun, menyebabkan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kini terduduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergegas melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut ramping Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan membuang kesempatan seperti ini.

Baekhyun meronta dengan kuat di pangkuan Chanyeol ketika otaknya sudah bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi saat ini—tadi itu otaknya sempat tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena terkejut dengan perbuatan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Semakin kuat Baekhyun berontak, semakin kuat juga Chanyeol memeluk perut Baekhyun.

Kelelahan, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk meminta pada Chanyeol agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lepas!" pintanya dengan suara sinis.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Indra penciumannya lantas bereaksi untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampo yang menguar dari helaian rambut Baekhyun sampai sekitar perpotongan lehernya.

"Kubilang lepas, Park Chanyeol! Jangan bertindak kurang ajar!" Baekhyun kembali berucap sinis. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya untuk tidak berteriak pada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tetap kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki jangkung itu menahan pergerakan Bakehyun yang mengganggu aktivitas yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan dalam menciumi pundak mulus mantan kekasihnya. Intinya Chanyeol candu akan hal itu.

Baiklah. Chanyeol sendiri kan yang meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukannya? Lelaki manis itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sebelum—

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN PELUKANMU DARI PERUTKU, PARK CHANYEOL! Jangan bertindak kurang ajar padaku! Hentikan apa yang kau lakukan!" —berteriak tepat di hadapan Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya tangan lentiknya dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari perutnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang ketika Baekhyun berteriak sangat keras ditambah matanya yang menampakkan kilatan amarah yang—begitu—besar. Chanyeol memilih untuk diam, melihat penolakan apa yang selanjutnya akan Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun mendecih sebelum beranjak pergi. Tetapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek…" Chanyeol bersuara. Suaranya yang lemah teredam oleh suara hujan yang saat ini masih saja turun dengan deras.

Baekhyun tidak merespon.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal telah menyakitimu, Baek. Sungguh! Aku menyesal" menahan sesak di dadanya, Chanyeol berusaha untuk berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar normal. Kali ini ia lebih mengeraskan suaranya agar lelaki manis itu dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Kembali, Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Kumohon… kembali padaku, Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya lagi-lagi menangis ketika memohon pada Baekhyun untuk kembali padanya. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau tidak, namun air hujan pun turun semakin deras, seolah ikut menemani airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata sendunya.

Kali ini Baekhyun merespon. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok lelaki yang satu tahun lalu sukses mengisi relung hatinya. Lelaki berparas manis itu memandang sendu keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Matanya sudah memerah, tenggorokannya pun tercekat ketika ia berusaha mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak meloloskan diri dari kedua mata sipitnya.

"Kau sendiri yang melepaskanku, Chanyeollie. Kenapa sekarang kau memintaku untuk kembali padamu?" Baekhyun berucap dengan suara parau. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang semakin berantakan seperti itu.

Baekhyun mulai luluh. Oh... permainan yang mengesankan.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia membenarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Lelaki mungil itu tidak akan meninggalkannya jika ia tidak membuat ulah. Namun sekian banyak penolakan yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun, hal itu kembali membutakan ia dari segala ucapan Joonmyeon tempo lalu. Pemikirannya bermain di sini. Tiga tujuan yang masih ia genggam:

Mencintai Baekhyun.

Membawa Baekhyun ke kehidupannya.

Memberi kebahagiaan baru untuk Baekhyun.

Namun jika Baekhyun masih menolak? Kali ini Chanyeol tidak berdiam diri.

Chanyeol berseringai di balik tundukkan kepalanya yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun. Perlahan ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kuat. Menancapkan kuku jarinya yang sudah panjang ke kulitnya, menyebabkan kulitnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Aku menyesal, Baek. Maafkan aku, da—dan… dan kembali padaku, karena aku mencintaimu!" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan tegas. Tidak lagi dengan airmata, tetapi membiarkan darah menggantikannya. Tidak sakit, mungkin setelah ini akan sakit.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia bernapas pendek-pendek melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Ia mencoba mendekati Chanyeol, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan. Matanya masih fokus memandang sendu ke arah Chanyeol, seolah terpancing iba akan tindakan lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Setelah sampai, Baekhyun lantas menarik tubuh rapuh Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya dan mengeluarkan airmatanya di ceruk leher lelaki jangkung itu. Menangisi kebodohan Chanyeol yang mampu membuat ia benci dan cemas secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun menangis? Akhirnya...

Setelah beberapa menit adegan pelukan itu terjadi, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Membawa kakinya melangkah mundur, Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu. Airmatanya masih sedikit mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"A—apa pelukan itu berarti… ka—kau mau kembali pa—" Chanyeol belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika melihat sosok lelaki mungil yang berada di hadapannya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Baekhyun masih menolak.

"Satu tahun sudah berlalu. Harusnya kau membuat hidupmu jauh lebih baik, Yeol..." Baekhyun mulai bersuara.

"Sudah tidak ada hal yang harus diperbaiki di sini. Semuanya sudah selesai. Kau dan aku sudah tidak terikat dalam hubungan apapun," sedikit mengusap airmata yang kembali mengalir, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah tenang dengan kehidupanku saat ini. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku hanya belum siap untuk menerima luka yang kapan saja bisa aku dapatkan kembali…" Baekhyun semakin terisak dalam tangisnya. Ia memilih logika dan hatinya yang sudah trauma akan tidakan Chanyeol dahulu. Begitu sakit, hingga ia bisa membenci lelaki tampan yang dulunya sangat ia cintai.

"Kau tidak menerimaku lagi?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengubah wajah memohonnya dengan wajah datar dan terkesan dingin kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yakin. Ia tidak ingin kembali pada Chanyeol untuk mempunyai hubungan seperti dulu. Ia ingin hidupnya yang tenang dan utuh tanpa sentuhan airmata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau, " lanjut Baekhyun seraya mengusap pelan pipi Chanyeol kemudian memberi kecupan singkat di sana sebelum melangkah pergi dari tempat lelaki jangkung itu berada.

" _Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tetap menolak?"_

" _Aku... tidak tahu."_

" _Kau yakin ingin menyerah, Chanyeol-ah?"_

" _Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"_

" _Jika Baekhyun masih menolakmu, maka... racuni dia!"_

"CUKUP!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang. Teriakannya dapat mengalahkan deras air hujan di luar kampus, juga langkah terburu-buru dari Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika ia berdiri dari duduknya. Skakmat! Baekhyun terpaku tepat beberapa meter dari jarak ia berada. Ia tahu Baekhyun mendengarnya, ia tahu lelaki manis itu baru saja menolak seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa diam! Ia akan pergi merebut Baekhyun kembali, merebut apa yang dulu menjadi miliknya, dan merebut ciuman candu yang dahulu pernah mengisi setiap relung hatinya.

Ia harus memaksa Baekhyun!

"YA! Chanyeo, kau-"

 _Grep_

Tangan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, mengeratkan tubuh lelaki manis itu agar lebih dekat dengan jarak tubuhnya, sehingga menimbulkan efek sesak pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli, lelaki ini harus kembali kepadanya apapun keadaannya.

Terbiasa dengan hal gila semenjak Baekhyun pergi, membuat Chanyeol buta akan kehidupan normal yang seharusnya ia dapat terima.

"Chanyeol, hentikan! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta dari pelukan kasar Chanyeol yang kini berubah menjadi ancaman ketika mulut basah lelaki jangkung itu menghujani leher dan bahunya dengan ciuman.

" _Ini tidak boleh terjadi!_ " batin Baekhyun berteriak.

Ia mencoba banyak pergerakan untuk menghadang tindakan gila Chanyeol sebelum pandangannya meremang ketika satu benda berkilau berada di leher putihnya.

"Chan—Chanyeol..." ujarnya gugupnya. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan airmata dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang belum pernah ia dapatkan.

Sebilah pisau tajam yang menahan gerakan menolak darinya. Pisau berkilau yang memenjarakan ia ketika dipaksa untuk tidak bergerak. Jika bergerak sedikit saja, pisau yang Chanyeol genggam tepat di posisi depan lehernya akan langsung menusuk kulitnya tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol benar-benar berubah.

"Kau masih ingin pergi, sayang?" benda tajam itu semakin mendekat ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun, mengabaikan tetesan airmata Baekhyun yang semakin membanjiri pipinya.

Chanyeol masih berada tepat di belakangnya, memeluknya erat, sesekali mengendus telinga Baekhyun dengan kata-kata ancaman untuk lelaki mungil itu.

"Jawab aku!" gertak Chanyeol keras.

"Ti—tidak."

"Bagus. Kau masih ingin menolakku setelah aku terus memohon padamu, Baekhyun-ah?" senyum Chanyeol mengembang ketika jawaban yang ia nantikan terucap dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli jika jawaban itu adalah bentuk ketakutan karena tindakannya. Ia tidak peduli, sungguh.

"Hen—hentikan... Yeol..." tangisan Baekhyun semakin pecah. Pisau itu berhasil memotong rambut hitamnya yang memanjang di sekitar telinga. Sedikit lagi ia berpindah posisi, maka nyawanya dalam bahaya.

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku!" perintah Chanyeol seraya mengusap kasar airmata Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

Ia tidak bisa. Mencintai seseorang tidak boleh melalui pemaksaan!

"Tidak! Jangan-"

 _Cras_

"AKH!" pisau di leher Baekhyun menggores kulit di bawah telinganya. Perih menjalar ketika kata 'tidak' tertangkap oleh indra pendengar Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol berubah gelap menyadari perasaan Baekhyun yang benar-benar menghilang untuknya. Ia menekan pisau di tangannya dengan geram, mencoba membunuh Baekhyun secara perlahan akibat penolakan itu.

"Katakan, ya!" gertaknya lagi seraya memundurkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menghimpit pergerakan Baekhyun, memenjarakan lelaki manis itu untuk dua pilihan.

Mati atau hidup.

"A—aku tidak bisa—Akh!" airmata Baekhyun semakin deras. Perih di tubuhnya bertambah karena luka sayatan hasil perbuatan Chanyeol.

Malam semakin mencekam di sana. Beruntung tindakan ini tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jika ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol akan membunuh orang itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar gelap mata karena penolakan.

"Katakan!" ujung pisau itu benar-benar berada di depan leher Baekhyun. Tatapan sendu Baekhyun bertemu dengan guratan amarah di wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis. Ini bukan Chanyeol yang dahulu ia kenal.

Perlahan-lahan tangan lentik Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum perih mendapati orang yang dahulu ia kenal hangat berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan. Sosok tampan yang ada di hadapannya nekat mencoba membunuhnya.

Elusan tangan Baekhyun di pipi Chanyeol semakin melembut, ia berusaha membuat lelaki jangkung itu tersadar. "Kau memang tampan, Chanyeollie..." kata Baekhyun lirih, seolah keadaan mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa tangis, luka, dan ancaman.

"Aku menemukan cinta di sini," tunjuk Baekhyun pada bibir Chanyeol kemudian mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Chanyeol tidak menolak setiap gerakan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia melonggarkan jarahannya dari Baekhyun, membiarkan dirinya kembali menghangat.

"Aku sangat menyukai Park Chanyeol yang lembut," kembali Baekhyun mengusap mata tajam Chanyeol. Kondisinya lebih bengkak, mungkin kebanyakan menangisi dirinya.

Terbuai akan usapan sayang yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya, tanpa sadar tangan kiri Baekhyun menuntun tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pisau agar menjauh dari lehernya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol kembali menurut. Matanya kembali meneteskan airmata. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan senyum miris di bibirnya, namun sayangnya hal tersebut tidak berhasil. Ia menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, menyesali keadaan mereka yang seolah dibatasi dinding yang sulit untuk dihancurkan.

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol..."

 _Cup_

 _Cras_

Bersamaan dengan dorongan yang Baekhyun lakukan pada tubuh Chanyeol, ia menarik tengkuk lelaki tampan itu agar mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua, menekan lelaki jangkung itu agar lebih menyentuhnya tepat di bibir, dan membiarkan fakta baru yang sengaja ia lakukan. Membiarkan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pisau tajam menusuk perut rampingnya, tanpa disadari lelaki itu.

"Hiks... a—aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah..." gumam Baekhyun di balik lumatannya sebelum pandangan matanya mulai memudar akibat darah yang mengalir keluar.

 _BRUK_

Chanyeol terpaku. Astaga, Tuhan! Kesadaran yang mulai penuh membangkitkan ia dari tindakan bodohnya. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan?! Dia tidak menyadari pisau yang tertancap di perut Baekhyun.

Secepat mungkin ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun meskipun ketakutan mulai menjalar di hatinya. Ia menangis kencang melihat tindakan gila yang ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun, bangun! Baekhyun, sadarlah!" gerakan mengguncang tidak menghasilkan apapun. Baekhyun tetap diam, tidak bergerak atau memberontak ketika ia memeluk lelaki mungil itu dengan erat.

Chanyeol menangis semakin kencang. Napas Baekhyun mulai putus-putus. Tubuh mungil lelaki itu mulai mendingin. Tidak. Mungkin ini hanya hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh hujan. Lelaki manisnya tidak mungkin pergi. Tidak! Ia tidak percaya. Lelaki manisnya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"AAGGRRHH!" teriaknya kencang sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, melewati derasnya hujan demi sampai di tempat dirinya memarkirkan mobil dan secepatnya membawa lelaki manis itu ke rumah sakit. Ia harus melakukan tindakan benar kali ini. Ia tidak ingin merasakan penyesalan untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun harus selamat.

Sebelum memasukkan Baekhyun ke mobilnya, ia berhenti sejenak tepat di samping kursi penumpang. Tatapannya semakin menyendu saat melihat wajah Baekhyun semakin memucat. Airmatanya tersamarkan dengan derasnya air hujan. Ia tersenyum begitu miris sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya sejenak sebelum memasukkan Baekhyun ke mobilnya, dan ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, demi Baekhyun.

" _Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah. Seharusnya aku tidak menyarankan hal itu padamu. Seharusnya aku tahu jika kau akan nekat melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan menangis, Chanyeol-ah. Jangan menangis. Baekhyun akan selamat, ya, dia akan selamat."_ gumam seseorang yang sejak tadi melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Ia mengusap setitik airmata yang jatuh menuruni pipi sebelah kirinya, kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kampus, meninggalkan sebilah pisau yang berkilau dengan sedikit darah yang mengotori kedua sisi pisau tersebut. Ia menyesal sudah membuat pisau tersebut menjadi saksi bisu tindakan nekat yang Chanyeol lakukan, juga sudah membuat seseorang hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Terkadang satu luka dapat menyebabkan kebencian._

 _Kebencian pun dapat membuat seseorang menyimpan dendam, dan dendam pun dapat mencelakakan seseorang._

 _Penyesalan sudah tidak ada gunanya ketika semua telah terjadi._

 _Penyesalan hanya bisa dinikmati dengan perih hati yang mengikuti._

 _Jaga dan hargailah apa yang telah kaumiliki, sebelum penyesalan datang menanti._

 _...karena ketika penyesalan itu datang, kau hanya dapat merenungi semuanya tanpa bisa memperbaiki._

* * *

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

* * *

Hayo, yang kemarin-kemarin minta sequel siapa? Coba angkat tangannya. _But,_ kok ini sad end lagi sih? Aku pun tidak tahu :D Maafkan aku, ya...

Oke. Aku akan beritahu satu hal pada kalian. Sebenarnya sequel di atas bukanlah sequel yang aslinya. Katakanlah sequel di atas sebagai sequel versi kedua sebab sequel versi pertamanya masih tersimpan rapat di laptopku. Jika kalian penasaran, kalian bisa lihat sequel ini di _list stories_ ku dengan main cast KaiSoo. Sequel di atas merupakan hasil kolaborasiku dengan temanku. Secara keseluruhan apa yang kutulis di sini sama dengan sequel versi pertama, hanya saja ada beberapa adegan dan ending yang diubah. Tapi endingnya sama-sama gantung kok, juga sama-sama sad end untuk sequel versi pertama. Hehehe

Bagi kalian yang sudah mengikuti karyaku sejak awal, mungkin kalian bisa sedikit mengenali bagaimana gayaku menulis. Plot seperti di atas bukanlah gayaku, sungguh. Aku bukan orang kreatif yang sampai bisa memikirkan plot segila itu :D _but,_ berkat bantuan temanku akhirnya aku memiliki satu cerita yang kurasa sedikit berbeda dari ceritaku yang lain. _Well_ , kupikir susunan kalimat dari cerita di atas pun sedikit berbeda dari tulisanku yang sekarang sebab, yeah, sequel ini sudah kubuat dua tahun lalu, hehehe. Aku selalu berharap semoga tulisanku semakin baik ke depannya dan selalu bisa membuat kalian terhibur, amin.

Satu hal lagi, untuk sequel versi pertama, aku sudah menyiapkan sequel lain, ada dua chapter. Berhubung aku pakai sequel yang baru, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan jika aku akan membuat sequel lagi. Untuk sequel yang kumaksud pun tidak bagus, terlalu membosankan ceritanya, menurutku.

Oke. Sepertinya cuap-cuapku sama panjangnya dengan cerita di atas :D sudah, ya. Semoga kalian menikmati tulisanku ini.

Sampai bertemu di ceritaku selanjutnyaaaaaaaaa.

.

.

* * *

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[The Betrayal (ChanBaek Vers)]**

aizahputri ll khakikira ll fks24 ll Byun Eunmi ll guest ll bbh ll LittleOoh ll sunh736 ll parkbaexh614 ll cici fu ll Lastrie964 ll byunlovely ll realgph ll laxyovrds ll missoh ll Soomay ll xxjjwwminorealllpcy ll Dian2091

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan komentar pada ceritaku. Mohon maaf aku tidak membalas review kalian, tetapi aku sangat senang mendapat respon yang baik dari kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya ^^

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
